It's too Late
by A Figure of Your Immagionation
Summary: It was too late. The sword ran through his chest. NO FLAMES...and for you peoples who don't like RobRae pairing...Then it irkes me as to why you're even here...RobRae ONE SHOT


* * *

Title: It Was Too Late 

Disclaimer: (Don't we hate them?) I..-sob- do not own Teen Titans. Beleive me, if I did, episode 'Stranded' Would NEVER have aired...

Oh...While I'm thinking of it...No flames, and if you don't like the Rob/Rae pairing...then it irkes me to wonder why you're even here...

* * *

Summery: It was too late. The sword ran through his chest, and his eyes were wide in shock. Scarlet blood started running down his chest, down his stomach, down his legs, finally hitting the ground.

* * *

Raven's pov: 

The sky was pitch black, threatening a large downpour from the skies. The titans were fighting a losing battle. Robin had a fairly bad gash on his arm, I was bruised up pretty bad, Starfire had a cut on her brow, Beastboy was limping badly with a badly hurt leg, Cyborg,...well Cyborg didn't have any wounds. Robin leapt out of the way with extreme agility as the unknowen enemy with the sword slashed at him. I yelled, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"Sending some metal crates flying towards the villain, but she side stepped them as they crashed to the ground. Cyborg's battery was extremly low, so he tried fighting by hand. The sword flew as the cloaked woman (AN: yea...Mostly every villain is a guy...so i decided to make it sword wielding woman! MWAHAHA!) wielded it, only to clash of of Cyborg's robotic parts. Starfire hurled a few starbolts at her, but she blocked all of them with the sword.

Robin was beginning to get desprate. I could tell. He yelled and ran towards her, and I noticed something he didn't. The woman had seen him coming, and she held the sword so it was pointing dangerously at his chest. I was about to yell a warning, but it was too late.

The sword ran through his chest, blood bubbling out of the wound and onto the pavement.

All I could do was stare.

Scarlet blood began bubbling, running down his chest, down his legs, finally hitting the pavement. His breath came out in short, ragged, trembling gasps. He trembled, and all I could do was stare. The sword still embeded in his chest, he fell to the ground. I felt a tear run downmy cheek asI ran to his side, kneeling down beside him and his breathes became more laboured, blood was still gushing from his wound. "Robin..." I whispered, and I grimaced as he wincedwhen I pulled the sword, it's blade red with his blood, out of his chest. I threw it aside, not caring if I hit anybody with it, and I cupped my hand over his wound, desprately trying to stop the bleeding. He groaned in pain, and I bit my lip. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! I mentally kicked myself. I should have been the one to catch that sword in my chest!

Starfire noticed all this from her perch in the sky, and she flew down, landed, and saw me huddling over him.

"Raven!"

She yelled, almost angrily. I knew she was jelous of me and Robin. She always had been. I shifted beside him, and he groaned again. My hand was stained with his scarlet blood as it gushed from his wound. I knew he was dying. I let out a choked sob and let my hood down, my eyes welling up with tears. The woman was still standing there, a smirk on her beautiful face. Who would have knowen that such a beautiful woman could be such a killer? I didn't notice the other standing around me, I was too sad. So this is it.

No more laughing

No more smiling

No more of Robins cheerfull face.

No more Robin.

Robins POV:

I was getting desprate. This woman seemed invincable! Every move we tried on her, she blocked it with that stupid sword...

If only I could get that sword...

I gave a yell and charged at her, running blind. Raven was about to yell something to me, but I was so desprate I couldn't hear. Suddenly I felt something sharp pierce my chest, and I looked down, seeing the sword embeded in my chest. My eyes widened in shock, and I start breathing short, ragged breaths. I trembled and felt myself fall to the pavment, the blood staining my clothes.Heck...I'm dying and I'm thinking about blood staining my clothes...

Very smoothe...

I felt Ravens presence beside me, and my breathes started coming out more laboured, trembling more. I heard her whisper, "Robin..." I also felt her take her hands on the swords handle, and I winced as she pulled it out of my chest. She placed her hand on my wound, and I groaned in pain. It was a searing, throbbing pain. How could I have been so stupid? I should have seen her get ready for my attack. I should have seen her point the sword at my chest. She knew I was running blind and that I was going to run into it. GOD! How could I have been so stupid?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Starfire yelled, "Raven!" I knew she was jealous of me and Raven. She always has been. Raven shifted beside me, and I groaned again. The pain just wouldn't stop. I knew it wouldn't. I knew I was dying. I knew. I also knew that everyone else was standing around us. I heard her let out a choked sob, and I felt my heart wrench.

Huh. So this is what dying is like...

No more laughing.

No more walks.

No more fighting with the team

No more Raven.

Normal POV:

Cyborg stared.

Beastboy sat down in shock.

Starfire tried to get Raven to move away from Robin, who's bloody form heaved from laboured breathing, which was getting shallower and shallower.

Raven tried her healing powers, but for some reason they glitched. Normally she would be freaking out about it, but right now she was terrified and in shock. Raven was suddenly aware of someone standing beside her. She turned slowly and anger flared through her chest.

"You!"

She yelled, standing up, but the woman, just opened her eyes from under the black hood that covered her whole face. "Yes, me." She said, and Raven found her voice was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. "You...he's dying because of you!" She pointed a hand in Robins direction, then her voice was reduced to a trembling whisper. "How...how can you stand to just...murder someone?" The girl shrugged.

"It's life. Death follows life, life follows death. Everyone has to die sometime,"

She said, in her clear voice. Raven's mouth dropped, and she said shakily, "But how can you just stand to fatally injure someone then watch them die slowly in pain?" The young woman opened her hazel eyes. "I don't pay any attention to pain. I just 'fatally injured' him because it was my duty; my orders," Raven bit her bottom lip, then asked, "Who gave you orders? Who are you?" The girl looked up, taking her black hood off, revealing a girl about 18, with navy blue hair that reached her middle back.

"Answer to your first question: Slade. Answer to your second question: I'm Vivona, Slades daughter,"

Then she dissapeared.

Just like that.

Raven should have knowen Slade had something to do with this...She looked back at Robin, seeing Starfire huddling over him as if she was wanted to grab him and hiss, "Mine!" Raven walked to the magnificent blade, picking it up and studying it closely. The blade had Robins drying blood on it, and Raven walked back to Starfire and Robin,then she said to Starfire in a cold voice, "Move, Starfire." Starfire just looked up and gave Raven a look of pure hatred. Raven frowned

"MOVE!"

Cyborg looked up from examining Robins wounds, saying to Starfire in a choked voice, "Do was she says, Star," Starfire shot hima look of hatred, but moved away. Raven knealt down beside Robin, and she kissed him for the last time.

"I love you,"

She whispered, and a weak whisper escaped Robins lips, "I love you too..." Raven smiled an extremly sad smile, then held the sword up to her chest. Starfire blinked in shock at what Raven was about to do, and Beastboy leapt up, itjust clicking in his mind. "Raven stop!" He grabbed her wrist with a green hand

"Please...No...I love you,"

He said, and Raven looked back to Robin. "I'm sorry Beastboy. But I'll only be truly happy if I'm with Robin...even if I had decided to live I would never risk love again. I'm sorry. Cyborg," She said, speaking a bit louder for him to hear. His back was turned to them, and Raven continued on. "You'll be leader of the team next. Robin would have wanted that, you guys might even break up after this, but...Goodbye," And with that, Raven took a deep breath, and Beastboy turned away and screwed his eyes shut at Raven pressed the sword into her chest, and she came to fall beside Robin as she died beside him.

As her life ebbed away, she remembered a conversation that had happened just before this battle. She had asked Robin,though meaning it as a sarcastic question,"Will we always be together?" She remembered Robins smile and short laugh. "We'll die together,"

So this is what dyingis like.

* * *

So. There it is...my first attempt at horror...don't hurt me! I was listening to a sad song when this idea hit me...took me about an hour to write...anyways, R & R! Please and thank you. NO FLAMES...Please... 


End file.
